monsterhighlabfandomcom-20200214-history
Malika Chephirah
Malika Chephirah is the 16 year old daughter of manticores and is the third MMPC entry in her owners fanon. Malika is a very energetic ghoul. She loves all sports, except for American Football, and she is leader of the dance team at Flaunt High. Biography Personality Malika, once again, is a very energetic monster. She loves to dance, even though her tail sometimes gets in the way. It used to happen a lot more, but she has been able to control it ever since she was accepted onto the Flaunt High dance team, whom she is now the leader of. Malika enjoys other high energy people, and gets her heart broken very very easily. She doesn't date, at least right now, because of another breakup. Malika starts to wonder "Is love is really worth it??" Appearance Malika has an interesting overall 'look'. Her hair is many many different colors, but she is based as a natural brunette. Her skin is a basic tan, and her tail is a dark brown color. Her eyes are purple and her makeup is purple, yellow, and green. Malika overall likes to experiment with looks. History Malika had a rough childhood, yes she technically still is a minor - but is very mature. She does put on the act of being 'ditsy and likable' because of her own insecurities. Malika's life has always been battles about her own self pride. Ever since she was a little cub, she always wanted to be one of the 'cool kids'. 'Well doesn't everyone?' you say, yes technically, but with Malika it was an obsession. She didn't get along with others in previous years, ended up having to break ties with several friends in the neighborhood that she lived in, and eventually found consolation in Dance. She never really got along with everyone growing up. Her (then) 'friends' were self absorbed, and only let her hang out with them because they all lived in a close proximity and (unbeknowx of Malika) their parents forced them too. Malika hated that they seemed like they didn't like her. She would always try to get them to approve of her, and think she was 'cool'. But this never happend. She was ridiculed and eventually realized that these were all Fake friendships. She was genuine, but her 'friends' were not. Malika did look up to these people, even though they were her peers. She eventually didn't mind that her 'friends' were fake, as long as they acted like they cared about her, while she was around them, she didn't care. Having a fake bestfriend, was better then having none. Though it ended out that this mentality only hurt Malika even more. She broke the ties with the friends she once respected, and holds a grudge against them ever since. Malika tried to move on with her life, she eventually convinced her parents to move away, from a Persian Province, to Los Fangelous - so she could attend Flaunt High, and compete in the dance program at the school. She also wanted to move because she was sick of having to 'see' the people who had ripped her heart out around her, in her neighborhood. Malika has an issue with trust, she doesn't trust everyone. But she trusts 'way' to easily. She want's to trust people, but sometimes can't always see any problems in a relationship, until it is too late. She has had encounters with tons of other monsters, that she wants to be their friend. She thinks they are cool, and wants them to like her - only to find out that no matter how genuine you are, people don't care. Malika can typically be seen with other people, who really don't give her the time of day, nor agknowledge her. Her love life has always been complicated. She has met many many dashing mansters, who she totally falls for. But having the fault, of not seeing negative signs before she goes into a relationship - she often gets hurt a lot by being dumped etc. Which is what led her to having the mentality of "You have to leave before you get left" When Malika moved to Flaunt High, she met many people that seemed genuine, one of which was Giszelle, a future popstarlett with Scare Machine Records. While their relationship started as fake, from Giszelle's own side - she eventually broke down and kinda liked Malika's company, which led to their close bond. These two ghouls started their own popular squad, with all the queens of the High school. Canine Nyx had been a previous member of the group. After Canine's departure, (After Canine and Edae's romance ended suddenly, and Giszelle began dating Canine's (now) ex - Canine left the group feeling betrayed), Malika, who was also known as the kinder girl in Giszelle's group, deeply cared for Canine, and actually thought that Giszelle's actions of dating Canine's ex was totally wrong and unfounded #Way2BreakGirlCode. Relationships Friends ''Giszelle:'' ::Giszelle was the first ghoul, Malika met after she transfered to Flaunt High. Giszelle originally hated Malika, but warmed up to her, and eventually they became each other's best friends. Malika was the second member of Giszelle's personally founded 'girl group' - other members included the popular queens throughout the highschool. Malika only began slightly doubting Giszelle, after the 'stole' Canine Nyx, another group member's boyfriend. Trivia * Malika was created as a submission to Monthly Monster Parent for the June 2018 Contest. Category:MMSMay2018 Category:LondonSpear Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Manticore Category:MMS Winner Category:Mystery Monster Students